


Evie x Harry x male reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Evie Grimhilde/Harry Hook/Male reader
Kudos: 1





	Evie x Harry x male reader imagines

· Harry lowkey loves romance, he plans insanely intricate dates

· The first date you guys were gonna have Harry begged you to plan it.

· He set up a picnic by the lake, a walk around the forrest and when the sun set you watched the stars

·You helped him set up some magic fireworks.

·You guys took a late night dip in the lake for the first time

· Helping Harry get fitted for a tux for your first dance together

·He feels so out of it in a suit. But he’s willing to try for you guys. Sleeves were not a fun thing

· He can’t stop himself from kissing you when you’re standing there tying his tie

·“I’m not gonna be able to tie this if you keep distracting me…”

·“That’s a darn shame…”

· And then Evie arrives in her dress and you and Harry just stare in awe 

· “What do you guys think?" 

· "Beautiful” you both mumble

· And you three walk in arm in arm like you own the place

· Everyone was jealous that you had the handsomest guy and most beautiful girl in the room

·There’s a very face paced song and Evie bounces between you and Harry. Everyone is watching

· Mal was ready to punch a girl that called Evie a slut but Ben stopped her

·You held Harry back and Jay and Audrey held you back.

· It didn’t bother Evie though, she had two amazing boyfriends and didn’t care what anyone had to say about it

· It’s the same with you guys. People can say shit about you or Harry and the others are ready to throw down

· Movie marathons with you in the center both of them cuddling into you

· Depending on who you or anyone falls asleep on, the other will take pictures.

· Half of Evie’s instagram is pictures of her fashion business the other half is of you guys and Harry still can’t figure out how to post a picture on his

· Yours is full of your photography hobby. From pics of Evie and Harry to all our friends to the various lands of Auradon and the Isle. You start doing commissions after the hassle of cotillion

· The power couple of Auradon

Nsfw

· Obviously Evie makes you all clothes, lingerie included

· Harry personally volunteers to model them. You’re not complaining

· He’ll come out from behind the changing screen “it’s a little tight don’t ya think?" 

· Evie "i did that on purpose”

· You: “good choice.” And you smack Harry’s thicc ass

· Harry definitely wears Evie’s thongs sometimes and you see them peaking out of his pants in the middle of class

· Harry has asked you if you’d ever wear one and he’s manifested it by swapping your underwear out while you’re in the shower.

· “Harry!” You say walking out in the thong after your shower

· “I told you you’d look damn good in it, what do you think Evie?" 

· "You look quite… Delectable there Y/N”

· “Next time just ask… instead of swapping my underwear out, Harry?”

· “Noted!” Harry says as he gropes your ass

· Evie has a wide variety of black and blue bras/corsets she always looks stunning in

· You and Harry always love how stunning she looks.

· When Harry asked to “borrow” a few of her thongs she thought he was joking 

· Then on her birthday she came into her room and found you two standing there and burst out laughing

· When she calmed down she fully took you two in and had much fun that night bringing you so close to the edge so many times her thongs were utterly ruined from how badly you guys were leaking

· I feel like that moment was what lead her to start making lingerie for you guys. Testing fabrics to see which aren’t as unsalvageable as others

· Mal once saw Evie making it and assumed it was for herself and when Evie confessed it was for you and Harry, Mal gagged so hard

· Mal is like “ear bleach!!”

· Poor Mal has walked in on you guys way too many times

·It’s not Evie’s fault she has the softest bed

· Mal is breathing sighs of relief when you and Harry are at least asleep. But she’s seen more of either of the three of you than she ever wanted to.

· You tried the sock on the door technique but Fairy Godmother once noticed while going to see Jane and you guys got in so much trouble it’s a game of gamble now

· Harry suggested using yours or his rooms but your roommates would not be happy

· Skinny dipping at the lake is a common occurrence

· So is blowing Harry or eating out Evie and or Harry

· And you found out you can hold your breath for a long time

· Having both of them pressed back against the rocks while you take turns pleasuring them

· Harry’s jealous cause you can practically breathe underwater with how long you can hold your breath

· The only way you and Evie can get Harry to pick up a textbook is by strip studying.

· Everytime he gets an answer right someone loses a piece of clothing

· And every one he gets wrong you guys put something back on

· You’ve never seen him more serious about schoolwork then when you are all in your last piece of underwear

· Like he’s actually nervous cause he worked so hard to get you to that point.

· And on test day he’s just as nervous not only because he wants to impress you guys with an A but also the reward sex for good grades

· A surprisingly great motivator for Harry.

· Sneaking down to the kitchen one night to make a cake which leads to a food fight

· In the end there’s icing everywhere and all over you guys. You make one successful cake and clean the kitchen before going back to your room, your roommate gone on a vacation and prep for a shower before licking the icing that has landed on Harry.

· And thus your discovery of Harry’s food kink

· As well as your own. Which means you all get good at baking

· Harry taking a strawberry and dipping it in chocolate, dragging it across Evie’s nipples which you lap up and Harry biting the strawberry watching you

· You can’t tell me Harry hasn’t sprayed whipped cream on either of your dicks or butts and licked it off

· He would spray it all over his dick and put a cherry on the tip

· Harry blushed when you ate the cherry and tied a knot with the stem before blowing him.

· the sweetest blowjob ever


End file.
